


the kiss of dawn

by xnowimnothing



Category: HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Corpses, Fantasy, Horror Elements, M/M, Sirens, Sirens - AU, Skeletons, Supernatural Elements, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Ville is a siren looking for a new victim.
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	the kiss of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of justifying the shit I come up with I don't know why I wrote this (probably because I'm Not Doing Very Well and escapism is my coping mechanism) and I'm forever ashamed  
> I never write this kind of things so it's a surprise even for me :/ also my English in this sounds... Worse than usual so please bear with me. I wrote it on a whim  
> ANYWAY big shout out to @throwupsparkles and @SmileAndASong for reviving this ship with me!!

The sun rose a few moments ago. Ville watched it surface slowly from the sea, where it's now projecting golden scales onto. It reflects the tenuous colors of the sky: lilac, baby blue, pale yellow. 

The coast is quiet, apart from the waves lazily crushing against the riff. Everyone is still asleep, and whoever isn't, is careful not to wake the others up. 

They're missing out on a beautiful dawn. 

You can't see these colors at any other hour of the day. And the solitude that watching the sunrise implies is probably what makes it so much better than sunsets. 

Not that Ville is usually surrounded by people. 

Alive, that is. 

Dawn is the best time to hunt, because almost no one is around and no one is vigilant. Why would they be? What could possibly happen at dawn, when the sunlight is just starting to brighten everything up, uncovering any imaginable hiding place for danger and sabotaging every ambush? 

Their lack of attention is exactly what makes them vulnerable, and it's fun to see their shocked faces when they realize (always too late) that they're victims. Preys. 

Ville is on the foreshore, sitting on wet pebbles. No one can see him there, because the cliff is high and he's sitting right below it. 

Some notes is all it takes. He doesn't need to move, just wait. 

His voice starts filling the silent air and echoing through the rocks, the coming and going of the waves the only accompaniment to his bewitching chant. 

And just like every day, the victim isn't late to show up. Ville doesn't stop singing as steps get closer and closer (the foreshore is easily accessible via a passage through the rocks). He's creating little vortexes with his fingers in the water caressing his legs repeatedly. Patiently waiting. 

It could be anyone. Ville never knows who to expect: people of all genders and ages get charmed by his voice, and everyone is okay by him. He's not particularly picky, quite the contrary. For example, yesterday it was a beautiful young woman; her flesh was tender and soft. The day before, it was an old man. Maybe he wasn't as tender, but he was quite tastier. 

At first, the shock isn't much. Ville can be easily mistaken for a normal man. He has feet. Who would expect a siren to have feet? Myths and legends aren't accurate at all, on this particular detail and many more. Which, admittedly, is all but an advantage for him. 

Today, it's a young man who goes down the rocks for him. He walks slowly, as if moving more abruptly could scare Ville away or make him stop singing. His blue eyes are visible even when he's still far away, before he's close enough for the sea to project its reflections onto him. 

Ville keeps singing until the man sits down next to him. 

“Wow, your voice is insane! Sorry for the intrusion, I just had to tell you,” the boy says, smiling. His smile grows slightly smaller as his eyes travel along Ville's features, studying him. 

“Who are you?” 

Everything goes according to plan. Just like every morning. 

Yet Ville feels something in his guts, a burning in his stomach. 

“Ville,” he answers, smiling with an angle of his mouth. 

“I'm Bam -” he seems like he wants to say something else, but for some reason he can't. He stays still with his eyes locked on Ville, a thousand thoughts in his head or maybe none. Ville raises an eyebrow. “Sorry I just… didn't think you'd have this face.” 

Ville giggles. 

“I'll take it as a compliment.” 

“It is, I guess,” Bam blushes, looks down. 

The burning in Ville's stomach grows more and more intense. It's time, he should kill him now, now that his defenses are down, that he's vulnerable, now that he's under Ville's spell. 

He should take him out, bring him to his island and devour him, and he should be quick, but that burning sensation simply paralizes him. 

“You're from around here?” Bam asks. “No, wait, I can tell from your name that you're not. I could be wrong.” 

“Actually yeah, I'm from here.” 

It's silent, but now Bam holds his gaze. “You look all mysterious and shit. You intrigue me.” 

Ville no longer wants to be here where he is right now. Where did his hunger go? With such a snack before him, no less. Where did his decisiveness, his confidence, his cold rationality go? 

What are emotions doing inside his system? 

It's against his nature. A shark doesn't feel guilty when it eats fish, because it literally needs them to live. It should be the same for him, he shouldn't feel guilt, he never does. No life weighs upon his conscience. Why should they? People are just meals. 

Yet Bam's eyes attentively observing him as if Ville was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life; his smile so spontaneous and naive, dark locks of hair ruffling in the breeze. The expectation, desire, hope in his stare. Ville has never seen something like it, or maybe he's simply never wanted to see it. He's convinced it's Bam, though. He's different. 

Wait, wait. What kind of bullshit is this? 

“Come with me,” Ville says, standing up. 

“Where?” 

Ville holds a hand out to him. Bam looks at it, surprised for a moment, then grabs it and gets up. 

Ville should have killed him by now. 

He usually brings the corpses to his island to devour them in peace. No breathing human has ever seen it, but now Ville has to buy time, because the burning in his stomach just blocks him. 

With his hand holding Bam's, Ville starts walking over to the water. Bam's a little rigid at first, his feet well planted to the ground, but he melts when Ville turns and looks at him, smiling. 

And they dive into the water. 

The island is his home. It's as big as Ville needs it to be, covered in vegetation and trees. The air is always humid here, dense, but what strikes the most is the hundreds of corpses in different states of decomposition, scattered about and laying on the ground in a macabre human carpet. 

Bam had followed Ville willingly until they got here, he'd swum with him and let him lead the way. He asked no questions. Just a comment when they were quite close to the shore: “woah, what's this smell?” 

But with this sight before his eyes, Bam freezes. He keeps still, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Ville enters the space strewn with rotting skeletons and sits down among them, looking at a petrified Bam. 

Ville should have killed him by now. 

Ville takes a skull in his hand, studies it, then turns it to Bam. 

“Not coming?” 

Bam's skin is white, as if all life had already left his body. He swallows - and it's the first movement Ville has seen ever since they got here. 

“What are you?! What d'you wanna do to me?” 

His voice is feeble. 

Ville grins, amused. 

Because closing his eyes and starting to sing is all it will take to convince him. 

In fact, when he opens his eyes again, Ville finds him right next to him, terrified and in pain. As much as he's afraid, he just can't resist him. 

Ville should have killed him by now, but he can do it now. 

He can do it now, he has to do it now. But something inside him won't let him. As if they tied together his hands and feet, as if they removed his voice from his windpipe. 

Ville doesn't recognize himself. He can't lay a finger on this boy. 

Why? 

Bam keeps his eyes shut, his face twisted in agony. The sweat on his forehead blends with the sea droplets that are still all over him. He seems to have accepted his fate, realized that struggling or escaping will be of no use. There are tears on his visage, too. That's a lot of salt water on him. 

“I… don't get it,” Ville says, mostly to himself. He sighs and brings a hand to his forehead. 

“Go away,” he says. 

Bam's breathing is ragged, shallow, uncontrollable. 

“Ville -” his voice shakes. 

“I SAID GO AWAY!” 

Bam jumps to his feet, eyes wide open, and runs away. Then he dives into the water, and swims until he's out of Ville's sight. 

*** 

Somehow, it's as if everything he's ever known and everything he's ever given for granted proved to be a lie. He'd never felt that way before, no human had ever had that effect on him, he didn't think it was possible. Isn't it against nature? 

What was it even all about? An ethical question? No, it's not that. It's not that because had anyone else been in Bam's position, he wouldn't have hesitated. He's sure he wouldn't have. Just like every time. 

It's as if he has a… soft spot for Bam. 

Either that, or he's going crazy. 

Ville doesn't know which is more absurd - likely the first one. 

But there's no use in overthinking it now. It's a new dawn, with new lights in the sky and in the sea. 

He starts singing his bewitching chant from his spot among the rocks, and when Bam shows up again, Ville is surprised, glad, and frustrated all at the same time. 

Bam's pace is more deliberate than yesterday. As if having come this close to death didn't scare him that much, considering. 

“You really want me to starve, huh?” 

Bam grins. Ville finds himself smiling back. 

“I'm probably insane, but I just couldn't not see you again.” 

Ville snorts, shakes his head. He walks over to Bam. 

He brushes his cheeks with his knuckles, leans in and tenderly rests his lips on Bam's. With one hand on his neck and the other intertwined with Bam's, Ville whispers: 

“Come with me?” 

Bam kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a HIM song 
> 
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
